


Tongue Twister

by Pacen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Sloppy Makeouts, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacen/pseuds/Pacen
Summary: Feron returns to his favorite bar to drink away his heavy heart. So how does he end up with a tongue down his throat?
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Feron nursed his drink as he sat hunched into himself at the bar, such a forlorn expression staring back at him from the deep brown surface. A vampire? Dumped? Ha, didn't that just make you laugh. No lover lost tragically to the sands of time, or to the bite of malicious steel; just an old fashion _perhaps we should see other people._

It was true they were growing apart with such different schedules but, well, it completely fell apart when they sat down to discuss what each of them wanted from their relationship. The problem wasn't that Feron had commitment issues persay, he was just really content with not changing anything. She wanted to move in but he loved his space the way it was. She wanted marriage but he was still enjoying dating. She wanted kids but he was content with it just being them. He was stuck in time it seemed and being all too reluctant to change for her, or even meeting her half way, was what made her cut her losses.

Maybe Feron didn't love her enough? Not in the way she needed anyway. Otherwise it might not have been so stressful for him to change anything in his life to fully accommodate her. No, she deserved to be with someone that didn't require so much work and patience just to get through the most basic phases of a relationship.

He was thankful for the burn when he downed the rest of his drink, though it left him staring at an empty tumbler. Before he could even debate ordering another one new blood joined him. "Ah, if I had a quarter for everytime I came across a vampire brooding in this corner, I would have fifteen bucks by now." That was oddly specific. Feron huffed and dragged his gaze to the stranger. If he was lucky he could will him - the voice at least sounded masculine - away with his glare alone.

He was forced to do a double take when he realized the young man beside him was an incubus. A lean one at that, and boy was he not shy about showing off his toned stomach with how he reclined back against the bar and faced the rest of the room. The black crop top and leather pants were a killer combo and he just wanted to fucking eat him. The long hair tied into a messy ponytail was not in the least bit unwelcome either, and his eyes followed the loose red strands down to his freckled neck. It had been a while since he craved drinking from the source. No, he never quite stopped craving that contact, it was just that he witheld it near the tail end of his failed relationship once things got rickety. He licked his lips, vaguely aware it was the incubus' aura that was forcing everything to the surface so abruptly.

It was just safer to turn away. "I could say the same for everytime someone made brooding jokes. Except I'd be living on a private island with my own Batcave," Feron retorted. That earned him a huff of laughter.

"Such a shame that's not the way of the world. I bet hearing your screams echo from those dark depths would be so... _satisfying_." The last word was purred as the incubus leaned toward him with such a hungry look in his eyes Feron choked on his own spit. "That brings me to my original purpose for approaching you, I came here to dick someone down and you look like you could use a good dick in you." The incubus licked his lips - fuck, they were made for sucking cock - and Feron's own mouth fell open. He knew incubi were aggressive flirts but he was never approached by one in this way.

"I..." The incubus' eyes weren't boring into his own, they were following his tongue and the distance between them was on a steady decline. "Fuck," Feron weazed. He stopped the incubus' approach with a hand on his shoulder - a freckled shoulder bared by the halter cut of his crop top at that and skin on skin contact was not helping. "Let me breathe, would you?" That only seemed to amuse the incubus, who propped himself against the bar and tilted his head at him. "Ever heard of hello? Introductions? Maybe a cheesy pick up line?"

"You vampires always want it slow," the incubus said with a melodramatic sigh.

"As true as that may be, I'm pretty sure that's just common social conduct. You should try it sometime. Seems like you've been on the hunt for a while now."

The incubus gave it some thought, turning towards the counter properly instead of angled towards Feron and looking like he was about to pounce at any given moment. "No, not really. I have myself a secured source at home. I just like the reactions I get when I'm so forward. It's lead to some pretty great times. Of course, not without a punch or a slap here and there, but what's life without risk?" The incubus shot Feron a cocky smirk before invading his space once more to whisper in his ear, "Sometimes I hand them off to my boyfriend just to watch them get wrecked." Feron felt those plush lips trace his ears and he bit his lip. "We love the screamers."

"Shit," he gasped. His hand went back to the incubus' shoulder but he wasn't even given the chance to shove when those lips traced their way from his ear down his neck. Little kisses were left behind and Feron felt himself shiver. Ironically most vampires had sensitive necks and this creature knew this. "Shit, you're really intense."

The incubus made a sound of agreement. "Want me to stop?" He asked, even as those lips brushed his skin with each word. Another kiss, and then another. Feron was certain he tried scrambling his thoughts on purpose.

"I just... I..." That wicked tongue traced up his throat and Feron was having a tough time with not pulling him closer. "I'm still kind of dealing with a break up." Air was puffed at the wet skin and this really wasn't any fair. Then the incubus pulled away.

"I've spotted you here in the same seat for about a month now. Are you really down on your luck that much or are you even aware that's how much time had passed?"

Feron blinked at him. A month? Already? He pulled out his phone to check the date. November. Not October. Huh. "Still feels too soon," he mumbled. Suddenly, he had a lap full of incubus and was staring into those intense green eyes alight with that same damn smirk.

"Your aura is a twisted little thing you know. You want me to fuck you, your just bogged down with a lot of emotions right now. Ever tried moving on?"

"Dating someone else isn't exactly something on my mind right now," Feron remarked. The temptation to grab at the incubus was there but he kept his hands cradled around his tumbler on the bar. The other did not have such reservations whatsoever and settled his hands on his chest.

"I'm not asking for a date, honey. I'm asking you to let me bend you over and have my dirty little way with you. Come on, you've been dangling yourself and that delicious aura of yours in front me for a month now, and as much as I would love to say I can wait longer, you might take it to mean waiting until the next life time."

"What makes you so sure I even want you?" Feron challenged.

The incubus shrugged. "People's auras usually get violent or uncomfortable when they don't accept my advances. You just get turned on and conflicted. What a delicious combination I may add." He was close enough to brush his lips against Feron's. Oh, of course he was getting so close and touchy just so he could lap at his aura. The incubus had been feeding on him the entire time. Why did it him so long to notice?

"I don't think I'm at the senseless sex point yet, sorry."

"If sex is off the table, how about a good old fashion make-out? You don't seem all that against kisses." As if to prove his point the incubus pecked his lips. It was true. Feron missed kissing. When was the last time he shared kisses with his girl-now-ex? Man, if it felt like a long time to someone like him, then maybe he shouldn't dwell on it for too long.

"Yeah. Yeah that would be nice," Feron replied, voice soft with thought. He moved his hands from his tumbler to the incubus' waist and immediately got devoured.

The incubus kissed him as he acted; intense and assertive. Feron didn’t stand a chance. Incubi had long, slender tongues and this one was no exception. He felt it curl around his, massaging and lapping and caressing. He was so caught up in it he was taken by surprised when a fist full of his dark hair was grabbed and his head angled just the way the other wanted. It made him _moan_.

The slender tongue slid away in a slow sensual manner before it was literally shoved down his throat. Feron swallowed and the incubus purred, pulling out his tongue once more just to fuck it back in. It felt good. The way the slender tongue worked his mouth and throat reminded him how much he missed sucking cock. His tongue might not have the weight but damn the incubus fucked his throat so thoroughly it was easy to imagine this a different way.

The next thrusts came in quick succession before the incubus pulled away entirely and left them both gasping. A thin line connected their tongues and Feron knew he was drooling. Damn, was he loud too? It was all too easy to render him a moaning mess and they were in public! He feared looking around and catching someone's eye.

The incubus licked his lips. "Vylaer."

"Mm, that you're name?" Feron asked, mind still catching up. That slender tongue left such an impression he felt like he was talking around it.

Vylaer gave an affirmative sound. "But honey, you can just call me Vy." He captured Feron's lips in a long, drawn out kiss. All lip, no tongue. He moved on to kiss along his jaw, down his neck once more and mouthed every bit of sensitive skin found. Feron's head fell back to allow more access and his eyes slid shut as he lost himself in the sensation.

Vy's lips returned to his ear and teeth worried the lobe. "I need to get going but I'll be back tomorrow. Same time. We can deffintely kiss as much as you like." Vy winked at him and slid off, not even commenting on the erection he no doubt felt through that painted on leather. Feron nodded dumbly and licked his lips. His mood would mellow out now that the incubus' auror was no longer surrounding him but he was deffintely hopping in the shower when he got home.

And if he came with a shudder and a moan under the spray to the thought of incubi dick down his throat? Who would know?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feron and Vylaer spend some more time together.

It was raining that day. Water pelted the large window the seat was built into but somehow it didn't strike Feron as dreary. Once upon a time he and his girl-now-ex would curl up with a blanket and tea. Maybe watch the world be watered, maybe watch a dorky romcom. Now he was curled up on the window seat of his apartment with a certain red-headed incubus on his lap, slender tongue working his throat over in that delicious way. 

They met up a lot now to make out. Sometimes it was quick before Vy ran off to "get some nice dick" and sometimes he took his time ravaging Feron. He loved it when Vy got in that mood as he often left covered in bite marks and hickies. This was one of those times. 

He had Feron's button up open to make groping his chest that much more satisfying, often teasing his nipples with those long painted nails of his. Sometimes his hands slid back up to his neck and hair, grip tight, and pull in just the right way to make him moan so sweetly. All so he could really fuck his throat with that talented tongue. When Vy did pull away, he didn't retract his tongue first. Instead letting the full length slip from Feron's lips and the vampire chased after it, making sure to give a good suck while looking Vy straight in the eye.

Vy retracted his tongue then, licking his lips as he returned the gaze with his own intensity. Then he pounced, going straight for the vampire's pecks. Feron gasped and arched into that talented mouth now wrapped around one of his nipples while the other was worked over by Vy's long, slender fingers. "Fuck, your so sensitive," the incubus murmured against his skin as he moved to latch on to the other nipple. Having the already abused nipple fingered made Feron moan and squirm. It was bordering on painful but not enough to chase away the odd pleasure he gained from such dedicated attention.

Vy popped off with a pull of his teeth until the nipple slipped away. "My boyfriend wants to meet you." 

"Hm?" Feron blinked at Vy until his mind caught up. "Wait, what?" He tried to sit up but Vy pushed him back and went directly for his neck. So fucking unfair how quickly Feron melted into the kisses and nips.

Vy mentioned his boyfriend enough times for the vampire to know his name was Tony, he was a werewolf, and the two had an open relationship with very little boundaries short of _no pregnancies or scarification_, a practice for werewolves that was the equivalent to two humans exchanging rings. He found that out when he thought he took things too far and left a huge hicky on Vy's freckled shoulder. It was quickly explained to him that marks were okay as long as they weren't permanent.

"Vy," Feron groaned, grabbing at his shoulders but not doing much of anything to stop the other. 

"Yes dear?" Vy asked with false innocence, moving from his neck to place a kiss on the back of his ear.

"What do you mean Tony wants to meet me?" 

"Exactly that. I told him it'd have to wait until I can give you a good dicking. No way he's gonna have the first go at you. Though, if you think I'm good with my mouth, honey you're gonna have another thing coming. He once laid me out and made me cum five times with his mouth and fingers alone just to see if he could. Do you think he could wring out five out you, hm?" 

"I... I..." Feron tried to get his brain to work again but slender fingers were slipped into his mouth and we're pressed into his tongue.

"I'm an incubus so of course it's harder to make me come. You? I bet he'd push you until you were coming dry and begging him to stop. Maybe he wouldn't." Vy's fingers pressed deeper into the vampire's mouth as he leaned forward and continued in a whisper, "Maybe he'd work you over until you pass out. He has a talented enough tongue. He could do it. And if he does? I'll just have to. Fuck. You. Awake." Each word was punctuated by a thrust of those fingers and with a moan Feron sucked on them like it was his job.

He's never been so horny is his life what the fuck.

Vy sat back and slid the spit soaked fingers free, taking in just how wrecked the vampire must look. "Tony really is curious about you. I talk about you a lot; the vampire that just wants to kiss." He thumbed at Feron's swollen lips and he responded with a nip. "He figured you must have an oral fixation. I think he's right. If I told you to get on your knees this instant and let me fuck your mouth, would you? Be a good little vampire and just take it like you're meant to?" 

Feron's breath stuttered. Fuck, he jerked off to thoughts of Vy doing just that, how could he say no? He swallowed thickly. "I... uh..."

"Yes?"

Feron nodded a little too eagerly. "Yes. God yes." Vy slipped off of him and he knelt in front of the window seat with his mouth open and tongue out. The incubus quirked an eyebrow, amused, and was quick about dropping his low crotch pants. Of course he went commando, not that Feron complained. The exact opposite actually. When that cock pushed into his mouth he moaned and closed his eyes, savoring it.

There was something about the weight of cock on his tongue, the girth of it filling his mouth, that just did it for Feron. He traced along the length of it with his and started sucking on it, pleased when a gasped was pulled from Vy. "Feron, honey, look at me." He blinked his open his pretty blues to meet those intense greens. Vy licked his lips and ran a hand through his mop of dark hair. "That's better," and started thrusting. 

At first they were shallow thrusts untill they deepened and hit the back of his throat, Vy pulling out slowly just to snap his hips forward. "Fuck, do you even know what a gag reflex is?" the incubus moaned. He then readjusted his grip on Feron's hair and amped it up to a much more punishing pace. His head thrown back, toned stomach flexing with every thrust, braced against the window seat on one arm; he made for such a delicious sight that made Feron all the more willing to sit there obediently as his mouth was used. 

He perhaps liked it a little too much when Vy tighten the grip he had on his head and shoved all the way down to the root without any warning. That time Feron did choke, tears beading at the corners of his eyes, but he continue to sit there, moaning, and met those intense greens now boring into him. He sat there until the lack of breath was catching up to him and he tapped a bare freckled thigh. Vy let him go immediately. Well, he pulled him off his cock but his hand was still entangled in his hair, probably to get good look at the mess he made of the vampire.

"Such a pretty little thing you are," Vy cooed. 

"I need to cum," Feron blurted. 

"How?" 

Feron bit his lip. He could probably ask for a blow job but what he wanted more contact than that. "Come're," he demanded, releasing his own cock from his jeans and briefs. He grabbed at the incubus until he was on his lap and took them both in hand. Vy settled his arms on his shoulders and loosely entangled his hands as the vampire set a steady pace, going from root to tip and giving the heads a little squeeze. 

They sat like that for a moment, breathing the same air and planting open mouth kisses on each other. When Feron did pick up the pace, he grabbed a handful of incubus freckled ass and encouraged Vy to thrust up against him. The incubus complied easily, his arms shifting to grip the vampire's shoulders for leverage. He started mouthing at his neck again, not able to pass up the opportunity to take advantage of the other's most sensitive areas. 

"Fuck, honey, you going to cum for me like a good little vampire? So good, Feron, but you'd be so much better covered in cum. Come on, come on, come on," Vy babbled, thrusting into the other's pale hand with more force and less finesse. Just to really get Feron there, he pulled his head back and shoved his slender tongue straight down he vampire's abused throat. The helpless moan that earned went straight to his cock but it was Foren who came. He covered himself in his own spend just like Vy had wanted and the incubus was pleased by the sight he made. "So good for me," he murmured against his temple, landing a chaste kiss there. "But we're not done yet."

Feron gave him a confused as he got to his feet, looming over the vampire with a little smirk. "Be a dear and stick out your tongue for me?" Vy stroked himself as he asked just to paint a clear picture of what exactly to wanted, and the other was more than happy to oblige. "Yeah, just like that. Stay just like that." He jerked himself off to completion and came all over Feron's waiting tongue and face. He swallowed it all. Well, what he could anyway.

Vy licked his lips, green eyes roving over the panting mess in front of him, stomach covered in his own cum and love bites, nipples red and abused, and face slathered in spit and even more cum. Feron was still mostly dressed with his button up hanging off his shoulders and jeans pushed low enough to reveal his cock, and that really did it for Vy. "Can I take a picture of you? I want to send it to Tony." That gave Feron pause. He was all for getting wrecked, but having it documented? He bit his lip and looked away, uncertain how he felt about the request. "Not that into it, huh?"

"I don't really know Tony. I mean, I know you love sharing with your boyfriend, but I don't know what he'll do with that sort of picture," Feron explained, getting to his feet. He made a face as he started to feel more gross with each passing minute. "I'm going to go wash up." 

Vy nodded and decided to join him for some cuddle time in the shower.


End file.
